


Imprisoned

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos has found Loki and imprisoned him, leaving him to solitary. But things suddenly change when a hot headed Midgardian girl is brought into the cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, it was just something that popped into my head. I don't even know what this is.

The loud bang of the cell door opening jerked Loki back to wakefulness, it had been hours, perhaps days since anyone had visited him. Compared to the cell on Asgard, this one was horror and Loki once again found himself wondering what would have happened if he would have just bent his pride and allowed Thor to be his brother. It was something that he had often wondered about since Thanos had found him and dragged him to these dungeons in a world that no one knew existed. After Loki had helped Thor and his beloved Jane, he had done just what Thor expected, he had turned back to his evil ways. Pity that he had ended up here.

Numerous corresponding footsteps intermingled with that of shrieks and the sound of feet dragging. The sounds grew closer and closer until the people to whom those footsteps belonged to rounded the corner and Loki saw the Other, with six soldiers similar to those of the Chitauri, though it wasn't possible since the Avengers had killed the entire race. Between the soldiers was a girl, who was hissing and spitting, cursing and fighting with everything she had in her. Loki admired how the girl, who obviously was so helpless here, fought with fruital desire. Without apparent effort, two of the soldiers threw her down next to Loki and before she could rear up and fight, the Other kneeled and clamped the iron manacles that were embedded into the wall, around her wrists. The girl screamed, the noise shockingly violent and she yanked against the manacles, her face twisted in fury. She spat at the Other and swore curses at him. With a hiss, the Other backhanded her. The girl's head smacked against the wall and she crumpled forward as the force caused her to loose consciousness. Loki shifted slightly as her body veered near him. The movement caused the Other to look at Loki, though he had no eyes that the trickster could see. The Other's lips twisted into what Loki assumed was a smile, revealing bloody teeth before he stood and exited with the soldiers.

Loki listened for the bang as the cell door closed again before looking back at the girl. She had blond hair, same golden color as Thor's though longer and more luminous, she was tall for a girl, around six feet he guessed with little curves. She was Midgardian, obvious not only because of her scent but also because of the clothes she wore (jeans, black tank top and tennis shoes). She was cute, not pretty or beautiful compared to Asgardian women, but cute. She was better looking than most Midgardian women but they were so delicate and full of imperfections that it wasn't hard to be more attractive. All in all, she looked normal. Her erratic behavior suggested that she was loud and obnoxious, just like most Midgaridans. Loki frowned and studied her, what would Thanos want with a Midgard woman?

 _Perhaps she is one of the Avengers' lovers._ That thought was very likely since Thanos wanted revenge on them and the best way was to take away what they cared for most. Again, Loki frowned. The thought that she was something the Avengers cared for most was more or less disturbing and he didn't know why.

Shrugging, Loki settled back against the stone wall, shifting his arms so his own manacled hands would be more comfortable and he closed his eyes and took to counting.

* * *

 

She stirred after an hour and forty five minutes. Loki watched as she warily sat up, a soft whimper escaping her and most likely her body shrieked with pain from the abuse it had undergone since she had last been awake. Her bottom lip was split, blood having streaked over her chin and down her neck. In the dim light her eyes appeared dark and startling. She frowned and looked at the manacled hands and with a deep breath, she began to pull and yank against them.

_Yes, definitely Midgardian._

She shrieked in frustration as the manacles did nothing to give and Loki couldn't help it as the words slipped from his tongue, "If those could be broken, the Other would not have fitted you to them.”

The girl turned to look at him, her eyes flaring up like wildfire.

Loki found himself both hypnotized and slightly afraid, she had more spirit then most Asgardian warriors. "I know, but I thought I'd give it a shot."

“How noble, atrocious how it didn't work out now isn't it?" Loki found himself speaking of his own accord, and he found himself studying the difference in their tones. Her voice sounded like a bell, one that was smooth as silk and on the verge of singing. His own was rough and gritty next to hers and even he could detect the lies that layered underneath.

“Ha, ha. How sad, yes," she yanked again at the manacles, grimacing slightly at the pain. Sighing, she slumped back against the wall and looked around, "Where are we?"

"You don't know?" why was he teasing a girl with obvious temper issues? He had no idea.

"Actually I do know, I am in a cell with deficient, egotistical jerk in the middle of nowhere surrounded by monsters who want to rip my hair out!” she yelled.

Loki laughed, “Deficient? How am I deficient?”

“Because if you were as smart as you think you are, you would not be here, bound and chained. You would be out in the real world living your life and not in here with me looking like some gaunt corpse that nearing its days with flesh on its bones,” the girl leaned forward, straining against her manacles to glare at him. Loki felt anger surge in him at the truth in her words.

“If you are so incredibly clever why are _you_ here?” he hissed.

His words seemed to have an effect because she leaned back and bowed her head, saying in a soft voice, “I don’t know. One moment I was having tea with my friends and the next and creepy guy had his hand around my throat and here I am.”

“He is called the Other,” Loki said, the words once more slipping from his mouth without his consent.

“Why is he called that?” she asked, looking at him. There was still anger in features – the way her mouth was tense, the muscle that jumped her in jaw and the fact that her eyes were still slits – but she was curious.

“Because it is Thanos who is in charge,” Loki explained.

Shock flicked across her features, widening her eyes and causing her lips to part. In the next second she studied him and recoiled with a violence that shocked him, her honey colored skin paling as she recognized him, “You’re Loki.” She choked.

“I am,” despite the confidence in his words, it depressed him that the only company he had had in days (or was weeks?) was now afraid of him and trying to stay as far from him as possible. Ironic how before his imprisonment he would have enjoyed the fear on her face.

“You killed my father,” she whispered.

Ah, the victim of one of his attacks. “Nothing personal.”

“We were just coming out of a restaurant when you blew it up, my dad pushed me out of the way but he was engulfed in the explosion. I didn’t get far enough not to get burned, but I wasn’t killed, I watched you fly over on one of those things,” her voice was surprisingly steady as she recounted the horror of his attack on Midgard.

Again, Loki felt an odd sense of guilt at hearing her short story. “As I said,” Loki said in a dismal tone, “Nothing personal.”

“Not to you,” she said her eyes only slightly brighter than they had been before, “Of course not to you. We are just insects to you but it was personal to me.”

“And I care because…?” Why did he care, he didn’t.

“You don’t care. But funny how the superior god who tried to rule earth and kill the Avengers is stuck in a cell bound in manacles,” her lips twisted into a bitter smile.

Loki snorted, “You’re in the same situation.”

“That may be,” she snapped. “But at least I own up to it and don’t try to be all superior to others.”

“You are a human, I am a god and a king,” Loki said, glaring at her, “I am superior despite the fact.”

“Not now you’re not. Right now you’re just a prisoner,” the girl said.

Once again, anger flushed through him at the truth. _Ah! This vexatious girl!_ “You have no right-”

“Oh, please don’t start with ‘I have no right’ shit. You and I are equals right now because we are both prisoners and either we can bicker like children or we can find some way to get along so we can somehow escape this hell hole,” the girl said, barely taking a breath in her words.

Loki paused as he considered, despite the fact that she was Midgardian and annoying, she was foolishly brave and seemed to have some brain activity in her head. _Plus, she could be a sacrifice if need be._ He quickly pushed the thought aside; it was more distressing than it should be. He glanced at her, “If we are to be allies, no matter how foolish the idea is, I need to know your name.”

She snorted and looked away. He waited patiently as she battled with herself before she said quietly, “Stella.”

“Well than Stella, in order for this to work, you’re going to have to trust me and I you,” Loki said.

She looked at him again and frowned, “I don’t trust you.” She said fiercely. “But for now you’re the only chance I’ve got, so I’ll forget about the fact that you’re a mass murderer and a liar. As soon as we are free though, I will kill you.”

Why did the thought depress him so, “Well then, until you try – and fail – to kill me, we have a deal?”

“Until I succeed in being your undoing,” Stella said, her words for some reason causing Loki to shiver inwardly. "We have a deal."

Oh, this was going to be _fun_.


End file.
